NickSplat
NickSplat was a programming block that began broadcasting as The Splat on TeenNick on May 5, 2014, replacing The '90s Are All That. Differing slightly from its predecessor, the block airs past Nickelodeon shows dating from the 80s, 90s, and sometimes early-mid 2000s, though still primarily focusing on shows from the 1990s. The block is shown each night from 11:00 PM to 6:00 AM EST. . The block also featured themed weeks, live stunts, retro recreations, and formerly its own dedicated website.TV By the Numbers: Nickelodeon Takes Fans Back to the '90s With the Launch of 'The Splat' Since 2018, however, the website now redirects to Nick.com. This block lasted until March 17, 2019, when it was replaced by NickRewind, which emphasizes nearly equally on 80’s, 90’s, and 00’s programming. The block notably aired some of the last episodes of As Told by Ginger, previously unaired in the US, on the weekend of October 23, 2016. Shows frequently featured on NickSplat * All That * Doug * Hey Arnold! * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats Shows previously featured on NickSplat Nicktoons * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told By Ginger * Back at the Barnyard * CatDog |2= * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Invader Zim * KaBlam! * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Rocket Power * The Wild Thornberrys }} Live-action shows * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Clarissa Explains It All * Double Dare ** Double Dare 2000 * Figure It Out * GUTS * Hey Dude * The Journey of Allen Strange * Kenan & Kel |2= * Legends of the Hidden Temple * My Brother and Me * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Nick News * Roundhouse * Salute Your Shorts * Space Cases * Weinerville * Welcome Freshmen * You Can't Do That On Television }} Movies * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rugrats Go Wild * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Rugrats Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Wild Thornberrys Movie Notes * Broadcasts on the block notably marked the first time several past Nickelodeon shows have aired on US television in years. ** The premiere week marked the first airing of You Can't Do That on Television since June 2004; the first airing of Welcome Freshmen since September 1996; the first airing of the original Double Dare since the fall of 2004; and the first airing of Roundhouse since June 1999. ** KaBlam!'s spotlight appearance for October 8-9, 2016, marked the show's first airing since its appearance in The 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes marathon in December 2007. ** ChalkZone's spotlight appearance for November 12-13, 2016, marked its first airing since its departure from NickToons on October 28, 2013. ** The Adventures of Pete and Pete's two-night spotlight appearance for June 17-18, 2017, marked its first airing since 2004. ** Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, and Back at the Barnyard's spotlight appearances in January 2019 marked their first airings since their departure from NickToons on December 25, 2016. * In addition, the block's broadcasts have also marked the first time You Can't Do That on Television, the original Double Dare, Roundhouse, Welcome Freshmen, KaBlam!, As Told by Ginger, Action League Now!, ChalkZone, Oh Yeah Cartoons, All Grown Up!, Invader Zim, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Back at the Barnyard had ever aired on TeenNick. * Shortly after the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting, the digital on-screen bug of the block was temporarily changed to the colors of the Rainbow Flag in honor of the killed victims and the LGBT pride. * For April Fools' Day of 2017, the Splat showed inexplicable pop-ups of scary scenes from shows (such as Zeke the Plumber from Salute Your Shorts or Tommy's clown face from the Rugrats episode "In the Dreamtime") during the episodes. * Of the theatrical movies based on 1990s Nickelodeon shows, Good Burger has yet to air on the block. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie aired on the block on November 25, 2017 (following the simulcast premiere of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie), making it the only installment of SpongeBob (or any currently-running Nickelodeon show, for that matter) to have aired on the block. * For the week of June 17-25, 2018, NickSplat aired Double Dare and Double Dare 2000 to promote the revival series' premiere. References Category:Programming blocks